1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device of an IPS (in-plan switching) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, As shown in JPH06-214244 A, there are liquid crystal display devices of the IPS system where a wall-shaped insulating part is formed in a boundary between two adjacent pixels and an electrode (hereinafter referred to as “wall electrode”) is formed on each side surface of the wall-shaped insulating part (hereinafter, a portion including the wall-shaped insulating part and the wall electrodes is called “wall”). Each of the pixels includes two opposed wall electrodes. In an example, one wall electrode functions as a pixel electrode, and the other wall electrode functions as a common electrode. When a voltage corresponding to a gradation value of each pixel is applied to the pixel electrode, a horizontal electric field is developed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Liquid crystal molecules rotate due to the electric field, and thus a light of a backlight unit is allowed to transmit through a liquid crystal layer.